


Places I've Never Been

by Azar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have offered him the world just to bring him back to hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places I've Never Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stargate100 Mark Wills song challenge; song is "Places I've Never Been."

Jonas still remembers the night she confessed she would've taken him anywhere. Hiking in the Rocky Mountains that surrounded them. Montego Bay. Each and every one of the seven wonders of this world. Just to get him to come back.

He'd found the worn-out, crumpled list under a pile of schematics on her desk, traced the tear stains that decorated it with a wondering finger, and asked her what it meant. He'd kissed her the first time because of that answer.

Because there was no place on Earth he'd never been where he wanted to be more than in her arms.


End file.
